


Wet Lab

by TheGreatSnapescape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Best Friends, Bullying, Desperation, Friendship, Gen, Hogwarts Fourth Year, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, Lily is a good friend, Lily takes direct action, Marauders, Marauders' Era, No Smut, Non-Sexual Kink, Omorashi, Wetting, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 10:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14809190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatSnapescape/pseuds/TheGreatSnapescape
Summary: All fourth-year Slytherin Severus Snape wants to do is get through Double Potions with the Gryffindors and, if he's lucky, partner with his best friend Lily when they brew. But the Marauders are up to their tricks again, and Severus quickly finds himself in an embarrassing situation that will likely end badly for him! Will he ever be able to look Lily in the eye again?Request fill. Contains "omorashi" -- played nonsexually and not particularly graphically, but if you're adverse to that, then skip this. Click through for notes.





	Wet Lab

**Author's Note:**

> Anon requested that I write a short fic involving Sev and omorashi (that is, someone having... an accident. Poor Sev!). Anon said it could be sexual or not, and I chose not to make it sexual, instead making it more of a friendship H/C deal. This really isn't my best work as I'm much more suited to writing angst and I'm unfamiliar with this genre, but I gave it the ol' college try. Certainly, it's a departure from my usual. Anon, this is for you. I hope you enjoy this.

Fourth-year student Severus Snape sat at the Slytherin table in the Great Hall, idly playing with his food. Lunch period was ending in about fifteen minutes or so, and then it was off to double Potions with Slughorn. 

Normally Severus would be elated--Potions was his favorite class after all, a subject which he naturally excelled in with dreams of earning his Mastery one day. But the fact that the Slytherins were blocked with the Gryffindors this year rather put a damper on things. This meant that he had to share the best part of his day with the bloody Marauders.

The thought of the gang of bullies left a bad taste in his mouth and he was just about to take a sip of pumpkin juice when a second-year Gryffindor slammed into him, arms flailing in a futile attempt to keep her footing. She pitched forward and scrabbled at the table, grabbing anything she could: his plate, the table runner, even grasping his goblet at one point, but her other hand shot out to steady it. By the end of the debacle, Severus' plate had been upended... so much for lunch. He shot her his best glare.

"Watch it!" he hissed.

"I'm sorry!" she gasped, pushing herself up and straightening her robes. In the next moment, she was gone.

He grumbled under his breath, but at least his drink hadn't spilled. He lifted the cup to his lips and drank deeply. If the juice tasted just a bit sweeter, he didn't notice. By the end of lunch period, he'd drained two more glasses of pumpkin juice. He told himself he was just thirsty because the weather was unseasonably warm this week.

He made his way out of the Hall, moving along with the rest of the student body. Up ahead he spotted a flash of red hair and some of his earlier irritation evaporated. Lily Evans. Maybe if he was lucky, Slughorn would have them work in inter-House pairs, and he could brew with her!

Severus was just about to call out to her when he was slammed by a body for the second time that day. He found himself pinned against a wall. He looked up through his fringe at none other than James Potter, flanked by a sneering Sirius Black and a grinning Peter Pettigrew. Hanging a few paces behind, Remus Lupin kept watch, looking vaguely uncomfortable.

"Hey Snivellus."

"Fuck you," he growled.

"I'm more than you can afford, sweetheart," Potter replied. He turned and high-fived Black while Pettigrew howled with laughter. Severus ground his teeth and resolved to say nothing.

"Aren't you wondering why we're deigning to speak with the likes of you, Snivvy?" Black mocked. Severus merely stared at him defiantly, trying to broadcast all of his hatred through his expressive black eyes. Black merely laughed.

"Right, well, we just wanted to give you a _friendly_ warning, Sniv. You'd better be extra attentive in class. Don't let your focus slip for even a minute. Anything could happen. You wouldn't want to... lose control... of a potentially _embarrassing_ situation, would you?"

"Don't fuck with my potion! I promise I'll--"

"You'll what?" Potter's lips curled in a not-quite smile. "Class is starting soon. You wouldn't want to be late, now."

The Marauders' laughter echoed off the stone walls of the corridor as they retreated toward the dungeons. Severus smoothed his robes in agitation. Only then did he realize that above the need he felt to get back at the group of bullies, there was another, more pressing need.

In short, Severus needed the loo.

But that wasn't a luxury he could afford, because Potter had been right--he really did need to get to class. He would've had time to duck into the nearest lavatory and relieve himself if it hadn't been for their confrontation. He wasn't a goody-two-shoes by any means, but he didn't like to disappoint his professors--especially not Slughorn, as he was already angling for a Potions apprenticeship after graduation.

He put the thought out of his mind and rushed down the hall and through the doors to the classroom, sliding into his seat just as Slughorn strolled in from his office.

"Let's get started, then! For the first hour we'll be studying theory, then we'll brew. Take out your textbooks and turn to chapter nine! Properties of Forgetfulness Potions. Potions of this class..."

Severus lost himself in the lecture, dutifully scratching out notes on his parchment. He was able to forget about his need, he was so immersed in the class, until he received a forceful reminder about forty-five minutes later. His eyes widened a bit as the twinge travelled downward from his bladder, but it wasn't enough to interrupt his writing.

As the last fifteen minutes of lecture dragged on though, it became harder and harder for him to ignore, and with five minutes left, he found himself shifting his weight on his stool. He fervently wished at that moment that the Potions classroom had real chairs like in Charms or Transfiguration. It would be much easier for him to comfortably and discreetly press his thighs together or cross his legs. It was a good thing that he usually sat in the back of the classroom--less chance for someone to notice his predicament.

Another jolt and he firmly crossed his legs.

The lecture portion of the lesson ended. Severus carefully folded his notes into his textbook and packed it away. Hopefully the practical would afford him enough distraction to forget about his problem.

"Today you will be brewing individually! The instructions for today's potion are on the board. You have one hour. Begin!"

Severus groaned inwardly. He'd so been hoping to brew with Lily, and maybe get a chance to sneak off to the loo while she set up the cauldron and prepped the ingredients. Now he wouldn't be able to. One, because this potion was fairly time-consuming and he'd need every minute of the hour allotted and two, because Potter's warning echoed ominously in his head.

_You'd better be extra attentive in class. Don't let your focus slip for even a minute. Anything could happen._

He was certain that those cretins would try to pull something while he was away, and while he knew that Slughorn, being Head of Slytherin, wouldn't show that damnable favoritism toward Gryffindor that the other professors did, it would still make Severus look negligent should something occur. He decided his reputation was more important than his bladder.

With this in mind, he strode toward the supply closet to gather the necessary equipment and ingredients. He thought he was doing well at not giving anything away too, until it came time to fill the cauldrons with water for the base. As he stood in the queue, the sound of the water flowing from the tap and splashing into each student's cauldron drove his need up by several degrees. It was all he could do not to groan aloud or grab at himself. The line moved forward at an agonizingly slow pace, and he shifted restlessly from foot to foot, biting his lip.

"Hiya Sev!"

A cheerful feminine voice cut through the haze of his concentration and he glanced behind him. Lily smiled and Severus tried to return the gesture, but it came out more of a grimace instead. 

"Sev?" Lily's brows drew together in an expression of concern. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing! I'm fine!" he replied quickly. A little too quickly. Lily regarded him with suspicion for a moment longer before she decided to drop it. Severus was grateful. He would be beyond embarrassed to admit to anyone, least of all his best friend, that he desperately needed the loo like some hapless first year. In any case, it was his turn to fill his cauldron.

The previous student hadn't turned the tap off and the pipe gushed like a waterfall, spraying the stone floor and forming a puddle that trickled into a nearby drain. Severus thrust his cauldron underneath. The sound of the stream splattering the bottom of his cauldron echoed loudly and swallowed the involuntary groan that escaped his lips. Time seemed to slow to a crawl, and he desperately pressed his thighs together, wiggling his hips a little in an attempt to lessen his need. As soon as the waterline reached the desired level, he wrenched the handle to shut the spigot off and dashed back to the classroom.

Now he was grateful that Slughorn had assigned an individual brewing day, as he wasn't sure he could handle having a partner right now. It would be almost impossible for Severus to hide what was going on, and he needed to devote all of his spare attention to his aching bladder anyway. He grit his teeth as he set up his workstation: cauldron on the stand, ignite the flame beneath it, bring contents to a rolling boil. While he waited, he distracted himself by setting up all of his ingredients. Measure this, chop that, count those. Time passed in this way and while he was way beyond being able to forget his problem, he was at least able to push it to the back of his mind for a while. Soon his cauldron was bubbling with vigor, and he bent over to pour the carefully measured contents of a test tube in. 

To see over the rim of the cauldron, he had to raise up on his tiptoes and lean over the workbench. He gasped as he felt a sudden, unwelcome warmth in the vicinity of his groin, and it was all he could do to not drop the test tube in shock. The lapse in control was momentary and he knew that it hadn't soaked through to his trousers, but he glanced around guiltily anyway, making certain no one had noticed.

Severus set his jaw and fiercely doubled down his efforts to last until the end of class. _I can do this_ , he told himself. _I’m Severus Snape, top Potions student! I’m too good to wet myself like a first year_. 

But now he had a real problem, because the room was filled with the soft hisses of bubbling liquids and this did nothing to quell the pressure in his lower abdomen. With each passing minute, he became more and more worried that perhaps… he wouldn’t last until the end of class. 

He crossed his legs as tight as he could while he stirred his potion, taking shallow breaths so as not to add unnecessary strain on his overtaxed bladder. A few minutes later, another squirt pushed its way past his tightly clamped muscles. 

It only lasted two seconds; he was able to stop it, but Severus froze. He was acutely aware of the dampness in his pants. Tears pricked the corners of his eyes--this was not going well. 

Only forty more minutes.

Fifteen minutes dragged by, painfully slow. At this point, remaining still was not an option. He shifted and wiggled and squirmed as he moved around his workbench, tending to his assignment, letting slip the occasional groan of frustration, but he was determined.

The potion was now at a critical stage, and all of Severus’ attention was focused on not messing it up. One wrong move, and something unexpected my occur--and no one likes surprises in a Potions lab. 

Just as he was reaching to lower the heat, he was interrupted by a swift, sharp pang from his bladder, and a hot jet of piss escaped into his pants. He jerked his hand back to shove it between his legs in an attempt to stop the flow. He was successful for only a moment; an instant later, another jet soaked through his pants. A second hand joined the first in assistance. He snuck a glance down at his crotch and his cheeks colored in embarrassment at the sight of a galleon-sized wet spot visible on his grey trousers. 

Severus had no time to contemplate this though, as at that moment, his potion made an ominous gurgling sound (another bladder spam) and boiled over, the sluggish liquid pooling on the table under the cauldron stand and dripping in long, sticky tendrils down to the floor. 

He cursed under his breath. He’d never ruined a potion before! He gave himself a firm squeeze before removing his shaking hands and reaching for his wand to Vanish the mess. Only then did he notice snickering coming from the other side of the classroom. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Pettigrew nudging Potter and pointing his direction. 

The Marauders’ warning came back to him. 

_Don't let your focus slip for even a minute… You wouldn't want to lose control of a potentially embarrassing situation, would you?_

Merlin. They knew. They set him up! 

Severus couldn’t do anything about it though, because at that moment he came to the horrifying realization that he was Fucked. In a last-ditch effort to spare his dignity, he beat a hasty retreat to the Potions storeroom, which was blessedly closed off from the rest of the classroom. 

Meanwhile, a flash of movement caught Lily’s attention and she jerked her head up in time to see a blur of dark hair and Slytherin robes (that she instantly recognized as Severus) streak by and disappear into the storeroom. She glanced back at his abandoned workbench--potion Vanished, supplies strewn about. Clearly he hadn’t simply finished early. 

At a burst of laughter from the bench behind her, she spun around, throwing her Housemates a quizzical look. 

“What’s gotten into you?” Lily demanded. 

“Oi Evans,” James replied between giggles. “Looks like your friend Snivellus--”

“Don’t,” she interrupted in a warning tone. 

“ _Snape_ , then--” he dissolved into more snickering. 

“--is peeing his pants like a little kid!” Sirius finished gleefully. James cracked up again. 

“Merlin!”

“I know, disgusting, right?” Sirius grinned. 

Remus glanced away. Lily sensed guilt and narrowed her eyes. 

“And by any chance did you lot have anything to do with this situation?” 

“Well…”

“We recruited a second year to slip a potion in his pumpkin juice!” Peter volunteered. 

“ _You poisoned him?_ ” Lily shrieked.

“Quiet! No, we didn’t poison him! It’s just a diuretic!” James tried to calm Lily, hoping to avoid a scene. 

“Yeah, we nicked it from the Infirmary. Harmless. It’s just a prank, relax,” Sirius explained smoothly. “It’s no less than what the slimy git deserves anyway.”

Lily fixed them each with her deadliest glare, one by one. 

“If there was ever an intelligent thought between the four of you, it would’ve long ago died of loneliness.”

With that, she Vanished the rest of her potion and stalked away. 

Alone in the storeroom, Severus desperately tried to contain the flood. Both hands were jammed into his crotch, hanging on for dear life. He knew that even if he were to make a dash for the loo now, he’d never make it, but that didn’t stop him from trying to stave off the inevitable. 

A knock on the door elicited an indecorous squeak followed by a string of muttered profanity as his control slipped once again. 

“Sev?” a voice called. “It’s just me. Lily.”

“G-Go away,” he called, voice wavering. 

“I’m coming in.”

“No!” Severus screeched, but he couldn’t risk removing his hands to hold the door shut, and she was already in and pushing it closed again anyway. He spun around to face the wall in an attempt to hide the nature and severity of his desperation. “What do you want?” he demanded sullenly. 

“Are you okay?”

“Fine.”

“You’re lying. Stop hiding, I know what’s going on!” Lily grasped his shoulder and pulled him out of the corner to face her. 

The first thing she noticed was a sizable wet spot on the front of his trousers, dark and obvious against the grey fabric. He noticed her staring and flushed in embarrassment. 

“It’s not your fault, you know,” she went on. “Those idiots spiked your drink with a potion.”

“ _What?_ ” he shouted. Then, realization dawned. “That Gryffindor girl who knocked into me at lunch…!”

“Probably, yeah.”

A sharp intake of breath as his bladder contracted and he doubled over with the effort of holding back, not entirely successful. Lily watched silently as the dark patch grew, covering his front and starting down the inside of his thigh before he managed to choke the stream. He whined softly, breathing hard in exertion. His tightly clamped muscles strained against the pee threatening to come out, and tension was written in every line of his body. 

“Sev…”

“What?” he snapped. 

“Just let go.”

“ _Are you mad?_ ” he hissed, sparing her a withering glare. Lily, however, was rather immune to his glares. 

“You’re hurting yourself,” she said softly. 

He shook his head stubbornly, but he knew that he had reached his limit, and very soon his body was going to make that decision for him. She was right, he was hurting himself. It was no longer just an uncomfortable pressure in his lower abdomen, it was now a torturous and all-encompassing pain. His bladder was throbbing, and with each wave he let slip a little more. 

Lily frowned, resolved to take action for him. She grabbed Severus’ hands and gently but firmly pulled them away from between his legs. 

“No!” he gasped, instantly twisting in on himself to compensate. “What are you _doing?_ Lily, I’m going to…!”

“Shh.”

He futilely tried to wrench his hands from her grasp so he could resume holding himself because _it was happening and oh Merlin he couldn’t stop it and--!_

But she was too strong, and it was too late. 

His breath hitched as the last shreds of his control (and dignity) evaporated, and the fabric of his trousers rapidly darkened, streaking down both legs. 

“Relax.”

He groaned in despair and relief. It felt so good to let go--but also terribly wrong. Though he was weak from holding it in for so long and shaking from exhaustion, he put forth one last herculean effort to stem the flood, even though the damage was already done. The flow slowed but did not stop, instead leaking in uncontrolled spurts that spattered noisily on the stone floor.

“Is that all?” Lily asked with suspicion. 

Severus bit his lip and shook his head. He couldn’t lie to her. 

“Then keep going!”

He closed his eyes and willfully made the decision to fully release. Hanging his head in shame, he tried to hide behind curtains of long black hair. Merlin, he was pissing himself! No help for it now. He stood still as a statue as the forceful stream flowed out of him with an audible hiss, running down his legs and splashing loudly on the floor. 

All the while, Lily murmured soothing encouragements. 

“Let it all out, Sev. Go on, finish up.”

He wasn’t sure whether he should take comfort in her words (as she clearly intended), or feel utterly humiliated. Probably the latter, but he’d have to wait until later to hex her. For now, he was too focused on the abating pain as he emptied his bladder to dwell on it. 

Finally the torrent slowed to a thin rivulet, then a persistent dribble, then nothing but the occasional drip-drip into the enormous puddle that had formed around him. 

“Are you done?” she asked. 

Without raising his head, Severus nodded. Lily released his hands, but they fell limply to his sides, now useless.

She studied him for a minute. He was trembling slightly and voicing soft whimpers. When he finally looked up at her, she could tell he was holding back tears.

He was certain that she would never want to be his friend again, not after she’d just seen him wet himself like a child. Pathetic. Potion or no, he should be better than that! He was absolutely mortified. 

But to his surprise, when he did dare make eye contact he did not see disgust or mocking or any form of amusement in her gaze. She regarded him kindly.

“Do you feel better now?”

“...Yeah,” he replied, glancing away. 

“I know it’s embarrassing, but it’s not good to hold it in like that. You could’ve really hurt yourself, Sev! I don’t like seeing you in pain.”

He was oddly warmed by her concern, even if she expressed it by making him pee his pants. What a strange way to care for someone, he mused. Perhaps he’d hold off hexing her.

A mischievous glint flashed in Lily’s eyes then and she stepped away to rummage through some vials on a shelf. A moment later she returned holding a flask filled with some unidentified fluid. Severus watched her in confusion. 

“Lils, what are you doing with… looks like thestral tears?” he asked, squinting at its contents. 

She merely smiled in response. Never breaking eye contact, she raised the flask and very deliberately tipped it, spilling the liquid all down the front of her skirt and down her legs until she was just as soaked as he was. 

“What are you doing!” he yelped incredulously. 

“Oops,” she said in a tone that wasn’t apologetic in the least. “Looks like I’ve spilled ingredients all over the both of us. Clumsy me! I guess I have to let Slughorn know he’s out of thestral tears now. I do hope I don’t get detention.”

All Severus could do was stare at his friend, dark eyes wide, dumbfounded. Lily smirked. 

“I would never have let you appear undignified in front of the whole school. Not alone, anyway,” she assured him. “C’mon, Sev. We have some revenge to plot.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that was it. Hope you enjoyed. I tried to make it kind of humorous at the end, and I couldn't have poor Sev embarrass himself too badly. Lily is an understanding sort, I imagine, but she suffers no foolish stubbornness. I should be back to my regularly scheduled angst soon.


End file.
